Shrek 2 Awards
Honors awarded to Shrek 2. Academy Awards * Nominated: Oscar - Best Achievement in Music Written for Motion Pictures, Original Song - Adam Duritz, Charles Gillingham, Jim Bogios, David Immergluck, Matthew Malley, David Bryson, and Dan Vickery for "Accidentally in Love." * Best Animated Feature Film of the Year - Andrew Adamson Annie Awards * Nominated: Annie - Animated Effects - Jonathan Gibbs * Best Animated Feature * Directing in an Animated Feature Production - Andrew Adamson, Karey Kirkpatrick, and Kelly Asbury * Music in an Animated Feature Production - Harry Gregson-Williams * Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production - Conrad Vernon * Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production - Antonio Banderas * Writing in an Animated Feature Production - Andrew Adamson, Joe Stillman, J. David Stem and David N. Weiss BAFTA Awards * Won: Kids' Vote BMI Film & TV Awards * Won: BMI Film Music Award - Harry Gregson-Williams * Most Performed Song from a film - David Bryson, Adam Duritz, David Immergluck, Matthew Malley and Dan Vickery for "Accidentally in Love." British Comedy Awards * Nominated: British Comedy Award - Best Comedy Film Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards * Nominated: Critics Choice Award - Best Animated Feature * Best Song - Adam Durtiz, Matthew Malley, Dan Vickery and David Immergluck for "Accidentally in Love." Sikes Senter Mall * Nominated: Golden Palm - Andrew Adamson, Kelly Asbury and Karey Kirkpatrick Golden Globes * Nominated: Golden Globe - Best Original Song - Motion Picture * Adam Duritz, Dan Vickery, David Immergluck, Matthew Malley and David Bryson for "Accidentally in Love." Golden Trailer Awards * Nominated: Golden Trailer - Best Animation/Family Grammy Awards * Nominated: Grammy - Best Compilation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media * Various artists - Andrew Adamson, Chris Douridas and Michael Ostin * Best Song Written of a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media - David Bryson, Adam Duritz, David Immergluck, Matthew Malley and Dan Vickery for "Accidentally in Love." Hollywood Film Festival * Won: Hollywood Film Award - Animation of the Year - Andrew Adamson, Kelly Asbury and Karey Kirkpatrick Irish Film and Television Awards * Nominated: Audience Award - Best International Actress - Cameron Diaz Italian National Syndicate of Film Journalists * Nominated: Silver Ribbon - Best Director - Foreign Film - Andrew Adamson, Kelly Asbury and Karey Kirkpatrick Kids' Choice Awards * Nominated: Blimp Award - Favorite Movie * Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie - Cameron Diaz * Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie - Eddie Murphy * Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie - Mike Myers MTV Movie Awards * Nominated: MTV Movie Award - Best Comedic Performance - Antonio Banderas MTV Movie Awards, Mexico * Won: MTV Movie Award - Favorite Voice in an Animated Film - Eugenio Derbez Motion Picture Sound Editors * Nominated: Golden Reel Award - Best Sound Editing in Feature Film - Animated - Randy Thom, Dennis Leonard, Jonathan Null, Marilyn McCoppen, David C. Hughes, Scott Guitteau, J.R. Grubbs, Ewa Sztompke, Larry Oatfield, Andre Fenley and Mark Jan Wlodarkiewicz Online Film Critics Society Awards * Nominated: OFCS Award - Best Animated Feature People's Choice Awards * Won: People's Choice Award - Favorite Animated Movie - Favorite Animated Movie Star "Donkey" (Eddie Murphy) - Favorite Movie Comedy - Favorite Movie Villain "Fairy Godmother" (Jennifer Saunders) - Favorite Sequel * Nominated: People's Choice Award - Favorite Motion Picture Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards * Won: PFCS Award - Best Original Song for "Accidentally in Love." Satellite Awards * Nominated: Golden Satellite Award - Best Motion Picture, Animated or Mixed Media Teen Choice Awards * Won: Teen Choice Award - Choice Award: Animated/Comuper Generated * Won: Teen Choice Award - Choice Movie - Comedy * Nominated: Teen Choice Award - Choice Movie of the Summer Visual Effects Society Awards * Nominated: VES Award - Outstanding Performance by an Animated Character in an Animated Motion Picture - Antonio Banderas (actor) - Raman Hui for Puss in Boots. World Soundtrack Awards * Nominated: World Soundtrack Award - Best Original Song Written for Film - Adam Duritz, Dan Vickery, David Immergluck, David Bryson, Matthew Malley and Counting Crows for "Accidentally in Love." Young Artist Awards * Nominated: Young Artist Award - Best Family Feature Film - Animation Category:Awards Awards